


【戈穆】【胡花】国家队比赛之夜

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	【戈穆】【胡花】国家队比赛之夜

2019年3月20日，晴。  
因为人不齐，今天的训练结束的比往日更早一些。穆勒和胡梅尔斯勾肩搭背的往更衣室走，他们要录新一期的托马茨挑战，需要找化妆师做一个帅气的造型，博阿滕表示我可以帮你们做，“不用担心我们，杰罗姆。”胡梅尔斯拍拍他的肩膀，“回去陪孩子们吧，她们应该会很期待这个夜晚。”  
   
博阿滕耸耸肩，再次给了两个老朋友一人一个有力的拥抱，走向了自己的跑车。穆勒和胡梅尔斯目送好朋友离开，回到化妆室去捯饬自己。化妆师一如既往的爱开玩笑，但是胡梅尔斯注意到她一直在有意的回避某个话题，而这个话题正是他们以前做造型时经常提起的。于是他清清嗓子，冲穆勒搭话“晚上有什么安排？”  
   
“能有什么？看球啊。”穆勒明白了他的意思。  
   
“哦～这是你这十年来头一次坐在电视机前看吧？”  
   
“当然，全新的体验和全新的感觉。不过～”穆勒特意拉长了嗓音“我可不是一个人看，我有人陪。”  
   
这次轮到胡梅尔斯吃惊了“马里奥开车来了？”  
   
“对啊，而且我和他说了今天咱们要录挑战晚回去一会儿，所以他做饭。”  
   
“你真好运。”老胡把自己窝进椅子里，想到自己远在莫斯科的另一半，有点酸“我怎么就没这份运气。”  
   
“你知道他的，”穆勒偏头让化妆师给他刷上侧影“贝尼不可能留在德国的任何一个俱乐部，他有他的执着。”  
   
胡梅尔斯和穆勒击了下掌，表示认同他的观点。  
   
“所以，亲爱的化妆师小姐，你对晚上的比赛怎么看呢？”胡梅尔斯终于绕回了这个他想说的话题，面前的化妆师小姐姐也不再紧张的怕这个话题会伤害他们。她终于放松下来，像每次国家队比赛之前一样，和他们聊对手的八卦。  
   
“我们没事的，别担心。”穆勒出门前回头对她说，还附赠了一记闪亮但有很多褶皱的wink，化妆师小姐姐给他送了个飞吻，穆勒一溜烟跑走了。  
   
今天的托马茨挑战很顺利，除了笑料和比赛，他们还和摄像师音响师聊了许多，显然大家都担心落选国家队会对二位老将产生不好的心理影响，他们就是要用行动打破了这一点，没了国家队的他们，依然是开朗的穆勒和热情的胡梅尔斯。  
   
天半黑的时候，他们终于完成了全部录制，穆勒掏出手机看了一眼，冲马茨摇晃了一下“马里奥让你一起过去吃饭，他做了你的份。”  
   
一方面是盛情难却，另一方面是胡梅尔斯今晚实在不想一个人吃晚餐，他答应了穆勒的邀请，两辆黑色车一前一后驶出了拜仁的地库大门。  
   
穆勒把钥匙插进门锁便开始叽叽咕咕的叫唤起来，胡梅尔斯看着他在前面推开门，径直往厨房走去。房间里弥漫着香肠的香气，穆勒轻轻拍了一下站在炉灶前面高大男人的左肩，然后立刻躲到了右面，没料到男人直接扭到了右面“这种恶作剧已经没用了托马斯。”  
   
“我知道啊，一个见面惊喜嘛。”  
   
“如果你进来之前不做怪声这大概是一个惊喜，现在，”男人给了他一个吻“去拿盘子盛饭，你们一定饿坏了。”  
   
戈麦斯拎着刚醒好的红酒走过来给了胡梅尔斯一个拥抱，和他们不同，这个老将在去年世界杯结束后发了一封信，果断的离开了国家队。  
   
“录制怎么样？还算顺利吗？”戈麦斯给三个人倒好酒，看向马茨。  
   
“还好吧，反倒是工作人员今天比较紧张，好像怕刺激我们一样。”胡梅尔斯耸耸肩，放下裹着餐巾的刀叉。  
   
“要我说大家太敏感了，多久前的事了还这么小心翼翼，我们可没那么脆弱。”穆勒一手一个盘子的走了过来，胡梅尔斯赶快接住放好，“再说了，能在家看比赛，不也很好么？”穆勒把最后一个装着香肠酸菜和土豆泥的盘子放下，一屁股坐在凳子上，冲胡梅尔斯扬了扬下巴“马茨你说呢？”  
   
“完全同意，”胡梅尔斯切开香肠咬了一口“不过我在想吃完这顿饭明天该怎么锻炼，毕竟我上周一直在吃水煮菜和鸡胸肉。”  
   
“那你可以趁机把上周缺少的香肠补回来了，”穆勒摇了摇红酒杯，“来吧我的朋友，让我们举杯一起庆祝一下。”  
   
“庆祝什么？”马茨的杯抬得高高的。  
   
“庆祝我们的职业生涯走入了新阶段。”穆勒摇头晃脑。  
   
“还有祝德国队好运。”戈麦斯和他们碰了个杯，补充了一句。  
   
“祝德国队好运。”三个人齐声道，喝了口杯中成色很好的葡萄酒。  
   
由于斯图加特正在升降级附加赛区挣扎，餐桌的话题很默契的没有往俱乐部上引，胡梅尔斯向他们讲述了赫韦德斯在俄罗斯的近况，“他还准备踢几年再回来，”马茨挑了挑眉“沙尔克已经向他发出了邀请，欢迎他回去做教练。”  
   
“告诉贝尼别去！”穆勒放下叉子，语气有点着急。  
   
“你知道他的，”胡梅尔斯咽下最后一口土豆泥“他有自己的执着。”  
   
好吧，穆勒和戈麦斯对视一眼，“马茨，我觉得你可以把贝尼拐到这里来，这样咱们可以天天和贝尼一起打牌了。”  
   
胡梅尔斯惊恐的看着一脸兴致勃勃的穆勒“饶了我吧，贝尼要是知道我上周又输给你一千块非得把我轰出门！”  
   
“而且曼努也在不是么，”穆勒更来劲了“贝尼会很高兴的。说来贝尼的新柜子里还有曼努的照片么？”  
   
胡梅尔斯忍无可忍弹了穆勒的额头，这都哪跟哪！他追赫韦德斯的时候，诺伊尔千防万防，给他使了多少绊子，现在穆勒居然让他用诺伊尔做诱饵把赫韦德斯勾引回来。说到给照片他更来气，哪有人柜子里贴好朋友照片而不贴老公照片的，偏偏他还拿他没辙，算了算了，他的宝贝贝尼想干嘛就干嘛好了，但是让曼努和贝尼接触，没门！绝对没有！除非我马茨胡梅尔斯不当家作主了！  
   
可怜的马茨根本不知道，就在今天早些时候，远在莫斯科的赫韦德斯，还向青梅竹马的诺伊尔发送了预祝比赛成功的消息，而他自己，什么都没收到。  
   
两个人叽叽喳喳的吵了半天的功夫，戈麦斯已经把用过的盘子和碗扔进了洗碗机，他从冰箱冷藏室里掏出了三瓶冰啤酒，邀请胡梅尔斯一起看比赛。  
   
“不了不了，”老胡边推着穆勒的头让他打不到自己边从沙发上爬起来“我得走了，你俩这么多年也是第一次一起看比赛，我就不打扰了。”  
   
慕尼黑前两天才下过一场大雪，现在天气依然很冷，马茨拎起他的呢子大衣，再次和戈麦斯重重的拥抱，“感谢招待，祝你们有一个愉快的夜晚。”  
   
“你也是我的朋友。”戈麦斯替他的好朋友打开门，胡梅尔斯的身影很快就消失在黑夜里，戈麦斯合上门，回头看见穆勒已经披着毯子缩在沙发里，他的面前摆满了薯片和水果（虽然他基本不吃），兴致勃勃地盯着赛前广告。戈麦斯让自己陷进沙发里，和他一起看电视，广告结束了，导播把画面切到了沃尔夫斯堡的体育场，无数的德国国旗和围巾飘扬在球场中，球员们在通道内活动着自己的身体，2019年度的第一个主场，德国队势在必得。

入场开始，诺伊尔拉着球童表情严肃的走在最前面，克罗斯、罗伊斯、基米希、聚勒跟在后面，穆勒悄无声息的转了转身体，戈麦斯伸过手揉了揉对方的小卷毛，让他靠近自己。奏国歌、击掌、扔硬币、解说激情澎湃的介绍今天场上的情况，当然不可避免的提到半个月前三位国家队老将不再被应招的消息，画面转到观众席，球迷们急切的呐喊着，挥舞着手中的围巾和国旗，穆勒把头靠在戈麦斯的肩膀上，小声地说“我们曾经也站在那。”

“是啊，”戈麦斯的语气很轻“我们一起。”

穆勒笑了，“这就够了。”

“人总要向前看的。”戈麦斯从茶几上的果盘里挑了个橘子给穆勒，“我们还有俱乐部，有朋友，一切还和以前一样。”

“有一点不一样，”穆勒把橘子抛到半空又接住“以后我们就是‘前国家队成员戈麦斯’和‘前国家队成员穆勒’了。”

“这说法可不太准确，”戈麦斯义正言辞“我早就是前国家队成员了，而你才刚刚拥有这个称呼。”

两个人笑成一团，穆勒准确的把橘子投进了果盘。

比赛进行的并不顺利，德国队错失了好几次反攻的机会，穆勒有点着急，他坐直了身体紧张地盯着电视，再又一次错失机会后他颓然的躺倒在沙发上，“你看他们连电梯球都踢不好！”

过了一会儿，德国队的一脚近距离射门被对方门将稳稳的扑住，戈麦斯也有点坐不住了，“这脚不能这么踢，要是你一定能进的。”

又过了一会儿，“点都不会选啊！这个位置补射怎么能成功呢应该往内角踢！”

两个坐在家里的人感觉比在场上还着急，比划着给场上的队友出谋划策。似乎是老天终于听到了他们指点的声音，德国队打进一球，并以此苟到了比赛结束。

“这真是太困难了，”穆勒捂住脸，脱力的靠在戈麦斯怀里“坐在电视机前着急？我恨不得亲自上去踢。”

戈麦斯倒是很看得开“年轻人总有一天要独立的，我倒是觉得有点高兴，十年了，咱们终于能坐在一起看看国家队比赛了。”

是啊，从０９年到１９年，他们两个不是肩并肩站在一起踢，就是一个伤了坐在家里看另一个人踢。可现在他们终于能靠在一起，看同一场国家队比赛。

“这种感觉也挺好的，”穆勒给今天的观赛感受做了总结“和咱们一起站在场上没有什么区别。”

场上他们是前后相随的前锋和影锋，场下他们是相互依偎的家人和爱人。

“马里奥，要玩羊头牌吗？两个人也能玩得那种。”穆勒的思维跳的及其迅速。

“玩什么牌，快去睡觉。”戈麦斯开始拉人。

“明天的训练退后了俩小时，不用早起，正是玩牌的好机会！”穆勒奋力抵抗。

“不许打牌，睡觉去！”高大的男人放弃了把人从沙发上拽起来的打算，他弯下腰将身下人一把薅走，两条小细腿在空中蹬阿蹬，最终也没能从高空挣脱下来，被人扛回了卧房。

卧室的灯亮了，又很快灭了，德国国家队没有穆勒的第一个比赛日，就这样结束了。

ＥＮＤ

胡梅尔斯开着车平稳的向家的方向驶去，他的电话突然响了，胡梅尔斯看了一眼扔在副驾驶上的手机，屏幕上明晃晃的‘宝贝贝尼’四个大字让他赶快带起了蓝牙耳机。

“嗨宝贝，晚上好。”

“马茨，你在哪？我刚刚发消息怎么不回？”电话那边的赫韦德斯声音急促。

“哦，我在开车没看到，马里奥今天来看托马斯了，我刚刚在他们家吃了晚饭。”胡梅尔斯从反光镜看了眼车况，一个利落的右弯进入了自家的小区。

“好吧，今晚打算怎么过？”

“还能怎么过，”胡梅尔斯笑了，“看球啊！不过好像已经开球了吧，算起来我大概是迟到了。”

“如果你在三分钟之内到家，我想你是不会错过什么的。”阿花的心情逐渐好了起来。

胡梅尔斯将车开进车库，拿着手机和挎包锁好了车门“贝尼，你打电话来居然不安慰我受伤的心灵么，我可是受了很大伤害的。”

赫韦德斯笑了，“怎么安慰？电话里给你几个吻？”

“当然可以，无论什么时候你的吻总是最好的良药。”

“既然如此，那么..........”胡梅尔斯推门的瞬间看到了门后笑吟吟的赫韦德斯“我很愿意亲吻真人，而不是隔着电话。”

“贝尼！”胡梅尔斯几乎是扔掉挎包扑了过去，莫斯科老火车头在昨天刚刚进行了一场激烈的比赛，他实在没想到对方居然特地赶了回来。“我好想你。”

“我也是，”赫韦德斯露出了一个和十年前完全一样的美丽笑容，“咱俩从国家队退役后一起经历的第一场国家队比赛，我可不想错过。”

胡梅尔斯拉着对方到他们共同的沙发上坐下，摸了摸对方光溜溜的后脑勺“我不得不说，这个发型我现在还是无法接受，宝贝。”

阿花摸了摸头上一毫米的发渣，“你总会习惯的。”

“说到这个，前两天托尼给我打电话了，他说罗纳尔多在马德里开了家植发中心，你的假期到几号，我们如果有时间的话，欸欸欸宝贝你别打我！打我也可以别揪我头发！胡子也不行！”

赫韦德斯气冲冲的从胡梅尔斯身上起来，对方已经被他从沙发里打到了地毯上，哈哈笑着不想往起爬。和韦德斯踢了他一脚，坐在沙发上准备好好看比赛，这个时候烟灰缸里的一张被撕碎的字条引起了他的注意，歪歪扭扭的字迹一看就是穆勒的。他把那张撕成四瓣的纸条捡起来拼在一起，一句话跃然纸上“今马茨胡梅尔斯输给托马斯穆勒壹仟元整。2019.3.12”

赫韦德斯把纸片扔回烟灰缸，对着刚从地上爬起来的胡梅尔斯露出了和善的笑容“亲爱的，请你解释一下这一千元的借条是从哪里来的？”

胡梅尔斯的脸色慢慢的白了，“宝贝，我可以解释，我们是写着玩的，你听我说，我可以........”

 

穆勒和戈麦斯的夜晚很充实，赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯的又何尝不是呢？


End file.
